Saviour
by T.J.Lexx
Summary: Set after 9.13, Dean is trying to drink his feelings after Sam accuses him of only saving people for selfish reasons. Cas shows up and takes advantage of Dean's vulnerability. NON-CON. One-sided DESTIEL. DarkCas. Smut. RAPE. you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

_Sam could not believe after all the praying he had done to Cas, Dean calls once and Cas just hops to it._

_"What, is he like your favourite?" he asks incredulously._

_Looking slightly uncomfortable, Cas reluctant replies, "Dean and I do share a more profound bond..."_

One shot for my pain…

He licked his lips and moaned softly as he savoured the burn of the whiskey going down his throat and settling warmly in his stomach.

One shot for my sorrow…

As soon as that was down, he picked up the waiting shot glass of brandy. Cheersing to…well, nothing actually, he gulped the brown spirit.

Get messed up today…

Dean Winchester drank beers like they were water. And hard liquor like they were beers. He knew mixing his drinks wasn't a good idea but with his high tolerance for alcohol, drinking like he normally did would barely get him a buzz. And he needed to be gone.

I'll be okay tomorrow…

It's not every day your brother (a) accuses you of being a selfish, needy bastard, as well as (b) claims you do nothing but sacrifice other people for your own purposes, and let's not forget (c) tells you he would let you die in extenuating circumstances. Sam should have carved out his heart with a butter knife instead. Would have hurt less.

There was something about the middle of the night, the dark and the quiet, that seemed to make all the thoughts one would normally suppress come out and play. And all Dean could hear was

_Samdoesn'tloveyouHedoesn'tcareYou'reafailureasahunterANDabrother…_

He figured he just had to drown the voice with alcohol til morning. Then the sunlight would chase the darkness away, both outside and in his own soul.

He looked behind him at the sound of flapping wings, totally unsurprised to see Castiel standing there. He turned back to his spiralling without a word. Cas came to stand beside him.

"I heard chatter indicating a strong demonic presence in Springfield, Missouri. There's a good chance it's Abbadon. Still nothing on Gadreel."

Without turning to the angel, Dean replied, "We'll go first thing in the morning."

"It _is _morning, Dean."

Laughing mirthlessly, Dean tried to get up and lost his balance. Cas caught him.

Pressed against the angel, he slurred, "Well then, let's go now.."

Having never seen Dean this belligerently drunk, Cas now knew something was amiss but decided to act like he was humouring the hunter.

"Shall I wake Sam or will you?"

"NO! No Sam. _No Sammy…_" Dean's head drooped against Cas' chest, "We can take care of this one ourselves, can't we, Cas?"

Sighing, Cas said, "You can't even take care of yourself in this state-"

"Bullshit. I'm fine…"

Cas heaved upright and positioned him so that he and Cas were face to face. Cas put hands on both sides of Dean's face, shaking him and trying to get his eyes to focus. While doing this, Cas couldn't help but notice that Dean's lips were still wet from whatever hard liquor he had been imbibing. The moisture made them shine in the bunker's lighting, and Cas started noticing things

'_How soft and pink they were…the natural pucker to them…"_

Cas shook himself. He had only noticed such things about _females_ before. And anyway, now was not the time. Based on the vehemence with which Dean had refused to involve Sam, Cas was convinced the two had had a falling out. He inwardly winced at this turn of events. The Winchesters on the outs was not only annoying and uncomfortable for anyone in the vicinity (usually him), it also somehow always ended up having potentially world-altering consequences.

Castiel would never understand how such strong, brave, intelligent capable men who had saved countless lives and the entire world more than once, still fell prey to _sibling spats._

When Dean stopped trying to keep himself upright and felt onto Cas' chest, he let him stay there for a while, feeling the warmth of the man's body on his own. He could feel and hear Dean's heartbeat. He closed his eyes and remembered all the times since he had pulled Dean from the Pit, when that sound had seemed like the most important thing in the universe. As long as Dean Winchester was still breathing, there was a chance.

Cas didn't even feel his arms move from under Dean's arms to his back but he noticed the hard ridges of muscle his fingers were now tracing through the flannel that covered them. Cas tilted his head so that his cheek rested against Dean's dirty blonde hair. His groan at the softness of it was quiet but Dean heard.

Wriggling a little, Dean slurred, "_Caaaasssssss….what're you dooooooiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg?"_

Positioning his mouth by Dean's ear, Cas whispered, "You claim you are fit to hunt Abbadon right now?"

"Damn straight."

Cas pulled Dean to his feet again and looked into the man's beautiful, unfocused eyes.

"Then _save yourself."_

With those words, Cas pulled Dean to him and attacked his lips with his own. Cas moaned as he realised that the lips were as soft and pliant as he thought. He tentatively pushed his tongue past those perfect lips to explore the warmth inside. Dean wasn't responding but that was okay. Just getting to kiss Dean like this was enough for Cas. He would gladly have stayed like that with Dean til the sun came up.

Then Dean started to fight back. Even saturated with alcohol, Dean Winchester was still…well _Dean Winchester._ Cas reluctantly broke away from that sensational mouth and opened his eyes. To see Dean's confused ones staring at him. He kept looking for a moment, _he would never be able to get over how mesmerising Dean's eyes were, _then wrapped one of his broad hands around Dean's neck. He applied only the slightest pressure before leaning into nip at the areas his hand didn't cover. He sucked at the tender flesh there and then dragged his teeth over it, making sure it would leave a mark. When he was done, Cas muttered to Dean,

"_Save yourself, _Dean."

Dean tried. He really did. But even sober, he couldn't beat Cas in a hand-to-hand fight. Angel/human fights tend to go like that. He pushed against Cas, he tried to knee him, he tried to land blows to his midsection; whenever Dean did make contact, Cas didn't even flinch, like he couldn't feel it. Underneath the alcohol-induced zen, Dean could feel the beginnings of terror.

Cas spun Dean around and bent him over the table. Dean could feel Cas' rock-hard erection poking into his ass as Cas ground and moaned against him. Cas cupped Dean's ass cheeks in his hands and squeezed, enjoying the soft-but-not-flabbiness. He ran his hands up his ass and down again, continuing his massaging motions. Then one of his hands found its way onto Dean's back and Cas followed it, leaning right over the prone hunter. He pushed Dean's shirt up and kissed his way up Dean's spine, stopping every once in a while to nip at the skin at the sides.

Dean could feel the sharpness of Castiel's teeth when he did this, and knew the angel was in _another place. _Dean had no idea why Cas was doing this and a million questions raced through his mind.

_Is he possessed? Can angels even get possessed? Is this even Cas? What the fuck is wrong with him?_

Cas could feel the tension in Dean's body and while he wanted nothing better than to rip off the human's pants and fuck it all away, haste was not necessary. Cas intended to get as much out of this as he possibly could.

Standing upright, he spun Dean back around and forced him to his knees. While he undid his pants with one hand, Cas pushed the forefinger and middle finger of his other hand past Dean's moist lips. Pressing them onto his tongue, Cas commanded Dean to suck them. Dean tried to spit them out.

Seeing this act of disobedience, Cas grabbed Dean by the forehead and rammed his head back into the table with enough force to daze him.

"_Suck,"_ he repeated.

Dean complied, finding no reason is his currently addled brain not to. Cas closed his eyes and focused on the wet, tight feeling of Dean around his fingers. His hardness twitched at the thought of how Dean would feel around his…

His cock now freed from his pants, Cas withdrew his fingers from Deans mouth and placed his head against Dean's now spit-moistened lips. He wiped it across Dean's lips slowly, savouring the feel of those lips against his manhood. Dean's head started to droop. Cas frowned; the alcohol and the blow to the head was a lot for his body to handle conscious, it seemed. Moving quickly, Cas pushed the tip of his dick into Dean's mouth. When Dean tried sluggishly to move away, Cas grabbed the back of his head and forced Dean right down until Dean was literally choking on the rigid length.

The warmth of Dean around him and the tightness of his throat on his head almost had Cas coming right then. With a loud groan, Cas pulled out of Dean's mouth nearly completely, then slid back in. He set a slow pace, wanting to enjoy every moment, every sensation. One hand, behind Dean's head guiding him, the other caressed the elder Winchester's cheek and ran through his hair, creating an odd image of abuse and tenderness.

Deciding it was time he came, Cas ordered Dean to suck him hard, as the man had not been participating at all hitherto. When Dean made no change, Cas grabbed his throat and squeezed pitilessly, his cock still in Dean's mouth. In fact, he pushed himself balls deep into Dean and pressed right into his face. Dean began to pummel him with his fists, getting more frantic the longer he was denied oxygen. When the blows became desperate, Cas pulled back and let Dean breathe.

"I told you…to suck me hard. I won't ask again." He said flatly.

Shame seeping into every part of his body, Dean complied. He had never given a blowjob before but he figured he was doing alright when Cas started moaning his name amidst swear words Dean didn't even know he knew.

"_Deeeeeaaaaannnn…fuck yea…suck me…oohh shiiiiiitttttttt….so good…"_

Cas thought the sex he had had with that women before she killed him was good. That was a lukewarm shower compared to this…this ecstasy. Even open, Cas saw stars before his eyes. He saw colours humans couldn't even dream of, their limited minds unable to appreciate such beauty. Cas knew he was losing himself. And he didn't care.

His pace picked up and before long, he was brutally fucking Dean's face. His dick dripped with Dean's saliva. Dean's mouth and jaws were so sore…he couldn't take any more of this but Cas refused to let him move. The wet slap Cas' body made every time it hit Dean's face made him feel so _sick_. Just then, Dean would have made a deal with a crossroads demon just not to hear that _sound _anymore.

By now, Cas was screaming his pleasure. He knew he was close. He thrust himself balls deep down Dean's throat and rode out his ecstasy. He came in long, hot spurts down the man's throat. He gripped Dean's head against him, unwilling to let him move an inch in case that compromised his pleasure. When he came down off his high, Cas sighed, sounding spent and finally withdrew from Dean's mouth.

Dean fell to one side and was scrambling on his hands and knees to get a few feet away from…was it even Cas?…before rising to his feet. Before he could do this, however, Cas' strong arms gripped both of his and dragged him back, beding him over the table once more.

Dean thought it was over. He was beyond confused as to why he was back here again. Then he felt a hard jerk on his lower body, heard a loud rip and felt cold air on his ass. Once again, Cas started his massaging motions on his ass. It felt all the more violating now as there was no cloth barrier between Cas' hands and his skin. When Cas bent over him, Dean thought he was gonna bite his back again but the angel only wanted to taunt him some more.

"In the interest of full disclosure, I think now is the appropriate time to tell you that I am not going to prep you," Cas ran a hand from Dean's hair over the same ear he was speaking into, rubbing the top between his thumb and forefinger, "If there was ever a good time to save yourself, Dean, it is now. _For I intend to make you scream."_

Dean used strength reserves he didn't even know he had thrashing against Cas, trying his damnedest to get away but he couldn't even shift the angel. In the midst of his last desperate attempts to get away from the monster behind him, Dean could feel that same _thing_ Cas had put on his lips and down his throat pressing against his virgin hole. Dean shut his eyes tight and prayed for oblivion.

Then the pressure behind him was gone.

Dean heard a few thumps then felt cold air on him again, instead of Cas' warmth. He heard grunts too and the definite low _thud_s of exchanged blows. Aware of the melee occurring behind him, all Dean could do was slink to his knees, holding onto the table that he had just been braced against. Doing that alone took the meagre strength he had left and just before he let go, he heard a voice.

"Dean!"

He heard shuffling and felt a hard body beneath him before his back could hit the floor. He faintly recalled hearing the flapping of wings and figured that Cas was gone. Darkness closing in, Dean looked up and into the eyes of his brother. Sam held on, shaking him and shouting his name. Dean was too weak. He knew he was going unconscious and he didn't want to fight anymore.

With a mirthless laugh, Dean bitterly said, "_Thought you wouldn't save me…_"

He gave in to oblivion.

**Author's Note: That scene at the end of 9.13 broke my heart like i was afraid to keep watching cuz my heart could not take the feels. This story was my attempt to dump all my negative feelings before the next ep lol. Oversharing over. Read and review please :D #spnfamily**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just realised there was a glitch and i don't think the chapters were published properly. This one maybe not at all. If I'm wrong anf this was here all along I apologise.**

Cas walked aimlessly along the interstate, the sound of the gravel crunching underneath his feet the only one in the quiet night. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care. After he had zapped himself from the bunker, he found himself at the side of the nearest highway and had started to walk along it, remembering that humans often found enlightenment on journeys.

But Cas could find no clarity, no rhyme or reason for what he had done to Dean.

_Why did I do that…why did I want to do that…what is wrong with me…_

As much as these questions plagued him, Cas knew what the real reason for his discomfort was. It wasn't what he had done to Dean, it was that he had _liked _it. And try as he might to repress the feelings, he would do it again, do _more,_ gladly. The only reason he had stopped was because Sam had attacked him.

The sound of gravel crunching silenced. Clenching his fists, Cas growled at the memory of the younger Winchester knocking him away from Dean and striking him until he had no choice but to leave. Cas had not felt this much rage since he absorbed all the souls from Purgatory and had to deal with their fury writhing inside him on a daily basis. It started in his belly, a heavy, hot ball of anguish. It spread upward to his chest and then into his head.

Surprisingly, his anger made things seem so much simpler. Why were humans always saying it clouded judgement?

Castiel was an angel of the Lord. And he wanted _Dean. _The Winchesters were only human, extraordinary humans, but still only human. Dean had no choice in the matter and who was Sam to refuse him his due. With the sound of flapping wings, Cas disappeared from the road.

Dean was his. Dean had been his since he pulled him out of Hell. Dean was his when he rebelled against Heaven for him and when he took Sam's madness. Dean was _his _when he stayed in Purgatory and let Dean leave without him.

No one would deny him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Crowley grinned when he saw Cas vanish. He had a pretty good idea where he was going. Since the Winchesters had killed the Seven Deadly Sins, Crowley controlled their powers. The campaign against Abbadon for Hell was so tiring that he decided to have a little fun with them. He took a little greed, a lot of lust, and decided to see what they would do to an angel. He couldn't see what happened inside the bunker but he got a little peek after Cas left and knew they were working just fine. But his fun couldn't end so soon. He threw some anger at him, just enough to make him indignant enough to go back to the Winchesters' bunker. Let the games begin anew._

_Crowley found this situation so interesting, not only for his own "scientific" curiosity, but because, and many people didn't know this, the Seven Deadly Sins did not alter a person's character. They only exacerbated what was already there, which meant that the little angel had been jonesing for Dean Winchester before Crowley made him a guinea pig._

_Now the denim-clad nightmares had to deal with a nightmare of their own._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Even with Van Halen blasting in his ears, Dean couldn't forget what had happened. At first, he just turned up the music but that he could still hear Cas' voice.

_"Save yourself, Dean…"_

He could still feel the unnatural strength in Cas' arms as he held him down. Brushing his teeth five times didn't stop him from tasting Cas' cock on his tongue, or feeling it hitting the back of his throat. He blinked back the 100th set of tears that threated to roll down his cheeks as that word ran through his head like a locomotive.

_'WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy…'_

Dean couldn't say which was worse: what Cas had done to him, or not understanding why he had done it. He and Sam had talked about it after Dean cleaned himself up but none of the usual supernatural ailments would affect an angel. When Sam suggested that _maybe, _just maybe, nothing was wrong with Cas at all, Dean got up and went to his room. He couldn't believe that Cas was really like that, that that _monster _was who he had been calling family all this time.

He just couldn't.

A light touch to the forehead made Dean open his eyes. Normally he would have jerked upright but he found himself unable to move. The panic at his newfound paralysis escalated when he saw himself reflected in cold, blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castiel took in the absolute fear in Dean's eyes as he stroked the man's soft hair and cheek with ironic gentleness. He was sitting on one side of Dean's bed, leaning over him. When he realised that the paralysis had set in, he sighed and lay down over Dean, putting all his weight on him. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck and breathed deep. Dean smelled nice, like soap and himself but Cas could not help but be slightly annoyed that Dean had washed _him_ away.

On the flight here, his anger had dissipated somewhat and Cas was able to really think things through, He knew what he had to do to get what he wanted. He would admit he had been a bit forceful before. He was willing to chalk that up to excitement in the moment; being so close to what he wanted had made him forget himself. But he was fully in control of his faculties now, Dean was vulnerable and Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Cas rose off Dean and gazed into his eyes once more, knowing Dean would never look at him quite like his again. Placing his middle and forefinger on Dean's temple, he reached into Dean's brain and did some…rearranging. Nothing major. He did not want to alter Dean's personality or character for he liked Dean as he was, he just adjusted his priorities.

Cas had to be delicate for the human psyche was a frail thing. He purposely left Dean conscious. He watched hungrily as the hunter's eyes rolled back in his head from the agony of the pseudo-lobotomy. His eyes were the only part of him that could move. Cas loved the feeling of knowing he was the only one who could take away Dean's pain.

It only lasted a minute or so. Cas pulled out of Dean's mind and lifted the paralysis. As soon as he did this however, Dean fell unconscious. Cas frowned. Patience might have been a virtue but it was not one of his. He wanted to see if his handiwork had been successful _now. _With a sigh of frustration, he got off the bed and walked to the foot of it. The shift of weight on the bed made Dean stir.

"Cas?" he said sleepily, as he opened his eyes.

The sound of his voice made Cas look back to the bed, his annoyance tempered seeing his hunter awake.

"Dean." he answered, his gravelly voice made more ominous by the dark room.

Easing up and rubbing his eyes, Dean groaned, "What're you doing here, man? We already had the talk about boundaries and personal space."


	3. Chapter 3

Cas' mouth twitched microscopically. The fact that Dean was so calm and familiar with him was a good sign. The old Dean would have shot him by now. Never one for unnecessary chitchat, Cas stated his business.

"I want to fuck you, Dean."

At the words, Dean's sleepy movements halted abruptly and he slowly looked right at Cas. The angel studied his eyes; it wasn't just an adage that they were windows to the soul. Why do you think demons' are black? Dean was looking at him with slight confusion, but also with respect and _trust, _and most importantly subservience. Cas strode towards the hunter, whispering his desire.

"I want you to take off all your clothes and get on your hands and knees on the bed. Your legs will be spread."

Cas watched Dean strip, feeling very self-satisfied. He didn't _need _to go this far with Dean right now but he wanted to. So badly. More importantly, Dean needed it. Cas had already demonstrated dominion over his mind; his body was the next logical step.

Cas let his eyes rake over every tanned muscle on Dean Winchester's body as it was revealed. If not for his litany of scars, Dean would look like a statue of a Greek god, strong and perfect. But as a warrior himself, Cas found beauty in the scars scattered on his hunter's body. They told the story of his life, his battles, his victories; they told the story of a life that now belonged to Castiel.

When Dean positioned himself on the bed, Cas felt himself harden instantly. The sight of that perfect, perky ass pushed into the air, waiting for him…it was the ultimate aphrodisiac. Cas unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants before getting onto the bed behind Dean. His belt in hand, he looped it around Dean's neck loosely, holding the ends in one hand on Dean's back. With his other hand, he guided himself into Dean's entrance with agonising gradualness.

He felt the quivering of Dean's entire body as he reacted to the intrusion. The grunts and whimpers of pain stealing past the hunter's lips only served to make it harder for Cas not to take Dean hard and fast right then. He knew Dean was in pain. He had neither stretched him nor used lube but this too was necessary. Dean had to realise and accept who he belonged to and that Castiel had the right to do whatever he wanted to him, however he felt like. He also wanted Dean to feel _every excruciating inch _of him inside, penetrating and claiming him.

When Cas finally bottomed out, he released a moan and licked his lips. So long had he wanted to be with Dean in this way, the two of them joined as one. He tightened the belt around Dean's neck, jerking his head back roughly. Cas lowered his head to Dean's ear and whispered.

"You will not enjoy this. Do you deny me?"

"No," exhaled Dean.

"Why?" asked Cas, testing the waters.

"I belong to you, Castiel. Your will is my command. I do not _deny _you," answered Dean in a vacant voice.

That was it for Cas. He pushed Dean down, making him lie flat on the mattress, with Cas still inside him. He pulled halfway out, then slammed back in, watching Dean reflexively jerk away from the pain with every stroke. He set a brisk pace, guiding himself in with one hand on Dean's hip. Cas let his head loll back and shut his eyes, focusing on the feeling alone. Dean's tight heat was his Utopia, the sensation of being milked and welcomed in by his hunter was almost too much. Cas let go of the belt around Dean's neck and pressed that hand to Dean's stomach as he thrusted. When he applied pressure, he could feel himself moving in and out of Dean's body. Castiel was not only possessing Dean, he could feel himself doing so.

The thought sent the angel into a frenzy. His strokes became supernaturally fast but more smooth as Dean had torn and his blood was lubricating Cas' passage. Laying himself completely on top of Dean, Cas fuck and fucked and _fucked, _the sheets brushing his hips when he pressed Dean down into the mattress. Cas could feel himself coming undone and surrendered to it. He bit down hard on Dean's shoulder as his ecstasy overtook him. His hot come emptied into Dean in long spurts, even as he was coming down off his high.

Cas raised his head to look at the Righteous Man. He didn't look so righteous right then for sure. Sweat poured off of him as he tried to re-regulate his breathing. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes sex-blown and glassy. Cas looked down at the bloody mess he had made of Dean's ass. Smirking cockily at the sight, he pulled out of Dean reluctantly and healed the rips he had caused. He didn't clean up the blood or take the pain away just yet. He liked the thought of Dean bloody and vulnerable for him.

Cas planted butterfly kisses on Dean's back and moved up his neck and cheek to his hairline. There he murmured

_"You will not tell Sam or another soul about this. You are to act as normal."_

Dean inclined his head against the bed. Placing his hand exactly into the mark he had made when he pulled Dean out of Hell, he relaxed against his hunter once more.

"_Sleep, Dean."_

The older Winchester instantly closed his eyes. As an angel, Castiel didn't sleep but lay there with Dean until morning. Then he arose, and put Dean and the bed back in the state he had found them. He left him there. He had to deal with Metatron and he was sure Sam and Dean were still hunting Gadreel.

Without changing anything else, he had planted in Dean's brain that he _belonged _to him, that Castiel was his main priority, before himself or even Sam. So it didn't matter where he went or how long he was gone, Dean would always be his now.

FIN

**Author's Note: THIS IS THE END I SWEAR. It was supposed to be a one-shot but people made me feel guilty and that it was unresolved. A reviewer accused me of not liking Cas. Truth is, I love Cas. I'm just a perv ;)**


End file.
